onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Luffy the Bachelor. WHAT!?
Luffy and Shirahoshi riding on a shark, K-I-S-S...Thriller Bark! If it rhymes, it works. I had to get that out of my system. Luffy's going on a date with a princess, who knew he had it in him? Ever notice how the woman he meets by accidently trespassing can be the most clueless about how love works? Hancock thought that Luffy hugging her meant they were married. Oh, to be almost 30 and impressionable. Luffy was just as clueless to Hancock's advances as she was to what love was. Now, they are going on a stroll through the forest, just the two of them, and probably Jinbe at one point or another. If that piece of foreshadowing were any more blaringly obvious then any reader could write out the next three chapters instead of Oda. So, what will they do in the forest? Let's see, Luffy is about as alert to male/female attraction as Hancock is to the fact that Luffy isn't playing hard to get, he's just that clueless. Yes, I will be making more LuffyXHancock jokes so stay with me. I just thought of something. If Shirahoshi really did want Luffy romantically, one well aimed Gomu Gomu no Whip and she would literally have him wrapped around her finger. So, if they even get to the forest... One side note, the shark was typical Luffy engineering by the way. As soon as he said he had a plan, I thought, good, he's taken an extra thirteen seconds to figure out how it would work in the most basic way under ideal circumstances. No one's going to notice that the pet shark that they probably see everyday is about a half a ton heavier, a whole lot wider, carrying its master almost completely in its mouth while a skinny guy in a flutter kick coating rides on top of it. The words subtle, stealthily, inconspicuous, and discrete seemed to have been permanently removed from Luffy's vocabulary, or were never there at all. It's like comparing a ballerina, graceful, silent, and elegant, to a freight train, loud, barreling, in your face, and if it doesn't get your attention, you must be either asleep or completely deaf. Now back to the diatribe. ...Shirahoshi will suddenly feel something for Luffy, and unless her hobby is reading romance novels, she probably won't know what it is or why she feels that way. Remember she's sheltered. "Luffy, do you feel this too?" "Yeah, that kelp tickles." Clueless birds of a feather really do flock together. If I were Luffy, I would do my best not to make her mad. He fits in her hand, and if she sneezes hard enough, she could probably rival Bartholomew Kuma in blasting distance. I can see their date now. They are walking together, hand in...body in hand. Shirahoshi is overcome with emotions about her and Luffy. She finally feels the moment is right and brings her head down to him Before she can say anything to get his attention, Luffy goes "Hey, was that Jinbe? Come on, crybaby!" (jump, thud, run), and another one doesn't know if she should be angry with Luffy or less subtle. Luffy, wake up and smell the sea cucumber! I know Oda likes to keep us on our toes, but this is ridiculously unlike him. Category:Blog posts